


Occam's Razor

by Mythpigg



Series: Post-Twin [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythpigg/pseuds/Mythpigg
Summary: Part three- 1/27/18





	Occam's Razor

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please

I prayed with the Sun, but  
You looked nothing like me  
I still laid with you under the strawberry moon  
Holding hands down by the lake.  
I felt something there that was unfamiliar to me then  
A word parted my lips,  
only for me to close my eyes to it.  
Something almost like dread left me  
shaken for seven months,  
when suddenly  
"Maybe you're afraid of getting hurt"  
uttered in a dark room  
and I cried silently in my bed that night.

It's clear now; afraid,  
afraid to be alone, afraid to be hurt,  
afraid of where I'm going, afraid to stay where I'm at.  
It all tumbled out of me, a tide rushing inwards  
This is what I'd been chasing, a  
reality that I could understand.  
All this time, I was afraid to lift a veil  
that revealed a half-closed face  
that looked just like me  
But now it's gone, and you're gone,  
and I don't have to force myself  
to be happy anymore.  
I can see what's in front of me and  
I can calm my ocean tides


End file.
